


Soppy

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes people soppy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> Sopppinesss! Don't you just love it, guys? :p

Arms wrapped tightly around him, she never wanted to let him go. Anne knew it was soppy but she couldn't help it. Being near him felt wonderful... and completely easy. She didn't have to think about anybody but him. More to the point she didn't want to. She wanted to think of him and only him. Every time she did think of him, she felt happy and loved and she cherished it. It was hard not to, after all. Growing up, all she had wanted was to be loved. 

"What's wrong?" Edward sounded panicked. His fear making his voice higher than usual. He cupped her face gently with his hands as he asked her, his worried gaze scanning her face. Within moments of her arms wrapping around him, he'd noticed the tightness and instead of brushing her off (as he had once down with a woman), he brought her even closer into him. So close that there was barely an inch between the both of them. 

Anne shook her head at his question, dismissing it. The smile on her face genuine and sincere. Apart of her wanted to tell him just how much she'd missed him but she felt oddly foolish at the prospect. It just seemed so... soppy! Something she had never been before. Not even as a besotted teenager mooning after Henry Tudor. Looking at Edward's concerned face, her smile widened. Although, his concern was obvious, the love he felt for her was too. 

Happy babble threatened to break free from her but she tried to keep it in check. She didn't want to scare him off! Before she had chance to speak, however, Edward beat her to it. His words similar to the ones she'd just been thinking. 

"I missed you today. I missed you the moment I stepped out of the door this morning." His voice was soft, unbelievably so, and she had to strain her ears to hear him properly. His gaze was once again on her. 

She'd never once heard him speak so openly and the effect was immediate on her. Her lips found his with ease and it was within seconds, she'd began to lose herself in the familiarity of his kisses. His lips felt soft beneath her own, especially, as they invited her to explore and a contented sigh escaped her as she did. His breathing, heavier than usual, echoed in her ears. His hair, something that had also become very familiar to her, felt wonderful as her hands made their presence known. 

Breaking apart, gasping for breath, they smiled at one another. 

"I love you. I really do." Anne's face blazed as she confessed her feelings to the man in front of her. She couldn't help it. Her natural shy disposition making her feel embarrassed and unsure, despite the intensity of her feelings. Her heart banged painfully fast as she waited for his response and for the longest moment of her life, she felt nervous and on edge. When one of his hands found hers, she clung to it almost desperately.

After pecking her again on the lips, softly, he finally answered her. The smile on his face wide and characteristically Edward! 

"That's good. I might just love you too. I have yet to make my mind up...." He told her, trailing off, his tone light and far from serious. His love for Anne stronger than ever.

Anne, however, didn't seemed to notice. The colour drained from her face immediately at his words and she felt the desire to pull away from him. It only took Edward a matter of seconds to notice, especially, as she started tugging her hand away from his. His soft grip on her hand only stopped her from doing so completely. 

"Stop, darling, stop. Of course I love you. I was joking." He quickly broke out. He didn't want her to be upset and he certainly didn't want her to leave his arms. They would feel completely empty without her and it was a feeling he'd come to detest. It normally made him want to see her even more than he already did.

The relief on Anne's face was palpable and for a moment or two, Edward felt slightly guilty. It was a strange, unfamiliar emotion to him and it took him a few seconds to recognise the emotion. It had been so long since he'd last felt it. As if up to make up for what he'd done, he kissed her once more. This time much it was even more gentle than before. 

"You're mean." She complained, slightly childishly to him. The sound of it made him chuckle and before too long, they were both laughing together. Although, Anne had no idea what was so funny. Perhaps, it was Edward's laugh. The mix of dying horse and chipmunk too much of an odd combination to not be hilarious to her.

Once again, he kissed her. His lips caressing her cheek softly as he did. The smile on his face utterly cheeky and playful.

"Only to you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
